A Conversation
by Ichi.rth
Summary: Hanya sebuah percakapan antara seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. / "Percaya diri sekali, Park Chanyeol." / "Hahaha. Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa kalau begitu?" / YAOI! -BaekYeol/ChanBaek- DLDR...


**Annyeong~**

Author gaje yang kurang bertanggung jawab ini balik lagi~ Ga tahu lah ini ide (gaje) datang begitu saja disaat mendengarkan suara letusan-letusan(?) kembang api di luar sana. Entah apa hubungannya author juga ga tahu. Hmm... Author ga yakin sih ini bisa disebut FF atau engga. Baca aja deh yah... Setelah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya.

Oia, jangan lupa baca warning-nya terlebih dahulu! Author ga mau menerima flame padahal ya kalau ga suka (dengan apa yang ada di warning) ga usah baca aja, oke? Daripada buang-buang waktu untuk membaca sesuatu yang ga kalian sukai, kan? :)

Okelah. Hope u like it~ #tetep

**.:****A Conversation****:.**

**.**

**BaekYeol/ChanBaek (EXO)**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje, Alur ga jelas, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, Yeol? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Bagaimana hari-harimu setelah satu bulan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan sastra? Kau tahu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau benar-benar akan menuruti keinginan orang tuamu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sebagai seorang sastrawan. Kau lebih cocok sebagai seorang musisi, kau tahu. Ah, maaf pesan ini cukup panjang. Aku harap kau tidak bosan membacanya. Kalau sempat, balas ya. Aku tunggu balasanmu."_

Huft... Sudah kukirim. Ahh~ Apakah kata-kataku sudah benar? Yeol tidak akan tersinggung kan? Duuh makin lama aku jadi pusing sendiri jika setiap mau mengirim pesan seperti itu harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal terlebih dahulu. Tapi yasudahlah, semoga dia mengerti apa yang aku maksud.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur apa adanya yang ada di ruangan kecil tempat aku berada saat ini. Aku berguling-guling tak jelas seraya menunggu balasan dari Park Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang telah lama menjadi tetanggaku dulu saat masih berada di Busan, tempat kelahiranku. Ya, tetangga. Hmm...sahabat juga bisa. Atau...kami juga sering disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan unik saat di SMA dulu. Sepasang kekasih? Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Hanya...teman dekat saja, sedari kecil.

**_Tiiitt tiiiitt tiiitt~_** (suara pesan HP gagal -_-)

Sebuah pesan! Aku langsung bangkit dari acara guling-gulingku dan segera meraih _handphone_ yang kuletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurku. Balasan dari Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa segirang ini disaat mendapatkan balasan dari namja yang tanpa sadar selalu menemani hari-hariku, dulu.

_"Hai, Baekkie! Lama tak berkirim pesan. Ah, bukan. Ini pesan pertamamu setelah kita menjadi mahasiswa. Hehe... Aku baik-baik saja, kau pasti tahu itu. Aku kan orang yang kuat! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tidak tersinggung kok dengan pesanmu, kau tenang saja. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa bisa-bisanya aku nekat mengambil jurusan sastra. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menulis sebuah puisi dengan baik."_

Balasannya. Ya ampuuun... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku. Apa aku tanpa sadar juga menuliskan hal itu pada pesanku? Ah, tidak. Aku sudah membaca pesan itu berulang kali sebelum aku kirim kepadanya. Aku yakin aku tidak menuliskan hal itu disana.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama untuk memikirkan hal itu, aku lalu membalas pesan itu dengan cepat. Berharap agar nantinya Chanyeol juga akan membalas pesanku dengan cepat juga.

_"Hu'um, iya. Aku juga baik-baik saja disini. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman baru. Mereka baik padaku. Tunggu. Tidak untuk yang satu itu, Yeol. Kau BISA menulis puisi dengan baik. Kau hanya tidak bisa memberikan puisi itu kepada orang yang kau pikirkan saat membuat puisi itu. Maksudku, puisi yang waktu itu kau tulis di atap sekolah saat kelulusan. Atau jangan-jangan kau telah memberikannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?" _

Ya, dia BISA menulis puisi dengan baik. Aku saksinya. Saat upacara kelulusan selesai, kami pergi ke atap sekolah. Aku sangat suka melihat bagaimana orang-orang berpelukan, saling membagi perasaan mereka satu sama lain, baik itu dengan tawa maupun tangisan. Momen itu bisa dilihat dengan menyeluruh dari atap sekolah. Aku tanpa sadar menyeret Chanyeol untuk ikut denganku. Tapi dia menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu olehku. Dia bahkan tertawa dengan kerasnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

Sesampai di atap sekolah, aku langsung berlari menuju pagar pembatas. Bukan untuk bunuh diri. Aku berani bersumpah sesulit apapun hidupku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu. Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas agar dapat melihat pemandangan itu. Aku dapat melihat Sehun dan Kai berpelukan. Bukan berpelukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku yakin Sehun sampai sekarang masih berhubungan dengan Luhan-hyung, sepupuku. Mereka berpelukan karena haru mungkin?

**_Tiiiitt tiiitt tiiitt~_**

"Aaaa~ Puisi itu? Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberikannya kepada seseorang. Itu akan menjadi rahasiaku denganmu. Rahasia kita. Hehe. Bukankah kita sering berbagi rahasia? Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui mengenaiku sampai sekarang. Eh, kau mau kutelpon saja? Kebetulan aku sedang punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol."

**Deg. **

Eh, kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak dengan cepat begini. Heiii, ini hanyalah sebuah telpon dari teman dekatmu. Teman yang sudah lama...tidak kau dengar suaranya. Ya, begitu.

_"Eh, yeoboseyo?"_

Tanpa sadar akulah yang lebih dahulu menelpon. Aku berani jamin tanganku melakukannya dengan tanpa kendali kesadaranku.

"Ne-ne... Yeoboseyo..."

_"Ahahaha... Perasaanku saja atau kau memang berbicara seperti sedang menelpon pacarmu? Kau gugup, Baekkie?"_

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar suaramu."

_"Eh, ada apa dengan suaraku? Apa terdengar semakin sexy?"_

"Ahahaha... Sexy apaan, kau ini!"

_"Hehe. Mendengarmu tertawa seperti itu lebih baik. Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu sekarang."_

**Deg.**

A-apa itu maksudnya? Duuuh jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Byun Baekhyun!

"Apasih, Yeol. Wajahku tetap seperti dulu kok. Tidak ada yang berubah."

_"Aku yakin kau semakin manis."_

"Ya ampuun... Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang namja?"

_"Memangnya kalau seorang namja tidak boleh dibilang manis?"_

"Tidak. Kau seharusnya mengatakan kalau aku akan semakin tampan."

_"Tidak tidak. Tampan itu aku, Baekkie. Hmm... Bicara soal tampan, aku sepertinya cukup terkenal disini. Sampai sekarang sudah banyak yeoja yang mengutarakan perasaannya padaku."_

**Deg.**

Mengutarakan perasaan? Lalu apa kau menerimanya, Yeollie?

"Wa-waah... Begitu yah. Selamat kalau begitu, Yeol."

_"Eh, ada apa? Kau tidak bertanya apakah aku menerima salah satu dari mereka? Aku kira kau akan menanyakan hal itu."_

Ya, aku ingin menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?

"Ah, hehe... Ya, jawab saja kalau begitu."

_"Tentu saja aku menolak mereka semua. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlihat kejam dengan menolak mereka seperti itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kira aku tidak menyukai yeoja."_

"Eh, maksudmu?"

_"Ah, tidak. Dari pada membahas soal itu, bagaimana kalau kita membahas mengenai kehidupanmu disana? Apa menjadi mahasiswa psikologi itu menyenangkan? Kau sudah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?"_

"Heiii... Kenapa setiap orang yang mengambil jurusan psikologi itu selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan membaca pikiran orang lain? Aku bukan seorang paranormal, Yeol."

_"Hahahaha... Iya iya, Baekkie... Yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain itu kan aku ya. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."_

Ya, memang. Kecuali satu hal, mungkin.

"Hem. Yakin sekali. Kalau begitu coba beri tahu aku apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang."

_"Kau sedang memikirkanku."_

A-apa itu? Percaya diri sekali. Tapi...itu benar.

"Percaya diri sekali, Park Chanyeol."

_"Hahaha. Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa kalau begitu?"_

Apa...apa yang sedang aku pikirkan kalau begitu? Aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa berpikir mengenai dirinya.

"Aku memikirkan mengenai presentasi Bahasa Inggris besok," jawabku asal. Tapi memang sih, besok aku ada presentasi mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris. Sebuah jurnal mengenai _Psychological well-being_.

_"Serius? Aku kira selama ini kau tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan mengenai presentasi karna aku tahu kau paling ahli dalam hal menjelaskan sesuatu yang telah kau pahami. Aku yakin kau telah memahami jurnal itu hanya dengan sekali baca. Kau jago dalam bahasa asing."_

Sialnya aku lupa kalau aku sudah berteman dengan namja ini sejak aku kecil.

"Oke. Oke! Aku mengakuinya. Aku memang memikirkanmu. Kau puas, Park Chanyeol?"

_"Hehe. Aku juga memikirkanmu."_

"Eh?"

_"Aku selalu memikirkanmu selama sebulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu."_

"A-apa?"

_"Aku harap kita tidak benar-benar akan berpisah. Sungguh aku sebenarnya tidak ingin hari ini segera datang. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, lama sekali. Apa kau pernah sekali saja menyadari hal itu? Di hari yang cerah ini, cahaya matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Tapi kau tahu, kau bahkan dapat bersinar lebih terang daripada cahaya matahari itu. Sungguh aku mengatakan hal yang apa adanya. Tak ada yang dibesar-besarkan disini. Kau yang telah kuperhatikan sejak lama. Kuharap kau tak pernah melupakanku."_

"Yeol...?"

_"Teruntuk seseorang yang selalu ada di pikiranku, tidak hanya disaat aku menuliskan puisi itu. Ah, aku yakin itu bukanlah sebuah puisi, Baekkie..."_

"Apa...itu aku?"

_"Ya ampuuun Baekkie... Untuk seorang calon psikolog kau itu kurang peka! Sini biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu berkuliah disana."_

"Tidak tidak. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Jadi selama ini..."

_"Selama ini aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Ah, aku tidak percaya aku akan menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini dengan menyatakan perasaanku lewat telpon. Apa perlu aku pergi ke Seoul sekarang?"_

"..."

_"Baekkie? Kau masih berada disana kan?"_

"..."

_"Ya ampuuun Baekkie. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Kau tahu, Yeol. Kurasa kau benar bahwa aku kurang peka. Aku bahkan tidak peka dengan perasaanku sendiri."

_"Eh?"_

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

**END**

(Words: 1.300)

* * *

.

.

Hahaha. Ancur yah? Sebenernya author awalnya cuman pengen nulis-nulis gaje aja karena ga ada kerjaan (dan belum ada ide buat lanjutin FF yg belum kelar #maafin). Jadi ya terbentuklah kumpulan dari kalimat-kalimat seperti yang di atas itu. Maafin karna keliatannya author maksa banget masukin hal-hal yang berbau psikologi. Maklumin aja yah~ #apanya?

Akhirnya nge-gantung kah? Engga kan? Hehe

Gaje? Memang. Author akui itu.

Tapi tetep ya, tolong tinggalkan jejaknya tapi jangan pake pedes, oke? Author yang satu ini agak sensitif orangnya.

Hm, **review juseyo~ **^^


End file.
